1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fishing component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fishing component used for fishing.
2. Background Information
It is known that paint films are formed onto an obverse face of components used in fishing equipment, such as reels, which are used outdoors. In particular, paint films are formed on components used in fishing equipment made of magnesium alloy. Forming such paint films will prevent the components made of magnesium alloy from being directly exposed in corrosive atmospheres, thereby improving the corrosion resistance.
In addition, if a conducting liquid such as saltwater seeps between a component made of magnesium alloy and a component made of other metal such as stainless steel alloy, localized electric cells are formed due to the difference in ionization tendency between magnesium alloy and other metals. In this case, the component made of magnesium alloy may be subjected to galvanic corrosion.
To solve such a defect, it is known to form an insulating film layer on a surface of a component made of magnesium alloy (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-073165). Since the magnesium alloy is not exposed on a surface layer side by forming this type of insulating film layer, localized electric cells are less prone to be formed between a component made of magnesium alloy and a component made of other metals. In this case, it is possible to prevent galvanic corrosion on the component made of magnesium alloy.
However, in the case where the component made of magnesium alloy has a complex shape, it is very difficult to form a uniform insulating film layer on the whole surface of the component; particularly in the case where the magnesium alloy component has a pinhole or the like (an example of a poor insulating portion) formed on a part of the surface of the component. If a conducting liquid such as saltwater seeps between the magnesium alloy component having a pinhole and a component made of other metals, localized electric cells are formed due to the difference in ionization tendency between the magnesium alloy and the other metal. In this case, the component body made of a magnesium alloy may be subjected to galvanic corrosion.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fishing component that reliably prevents galvanic corrosion on a magnesium alloy component. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.